


#krisallenpinkranger [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like the Daphne of the Power Rangers.</p><p>A podfic of #krisallenpinkranger, written by eirana_regan</p>
            </blockquote>





	#krisallenpinkranger [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#krisallenpinkranger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3681) by eirana_regan. 



> OMG, the awesome bessyboo made me a cover! \o/

**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-%23krisallenpinkranger%20by%20eirana_regan-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-%23krisallenpinkranger%20by%20eirana_regan-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 56:15


End file.
